


14 Days of Dumb Love

by KookyKosplay



Series: Valentine's 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Kirishima Eijirou, Aromantic Bakugou Katsuki, Asexual Bakugou Katsuki, Baking, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Clubbing, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, First Crush, First Kiss, First Valentines, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Significant Other, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Romance, Polyamorous Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Polyamory, Pro Hero Takami Keigo | Hawks, Set Up, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Significant Other, Shinsou has Anxiety, Singles Night, Snapshots, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Villain Dabi (My Hero Academia), Volleyball Dorks in Love, first I love you, some spice, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyKosplay/pseuds/KookyKosplay
Summary: I decided to do a multifandom writing challenge for Valentine's Day. I'll be trying to post a chapter a day until Valentine's Day. No chapters are connected unless specified.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou/Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine's 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162283
Comments: 35
Kudos: 49
Collections: Haikyuu!!, My Hero





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My 14 Days Of Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139723) by [JadeIcing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing). 



> I will be up dating tags as I go, and I am using the list that JadeIcing came up with. I am a big fan of theirs and would definitely recommend checking their other stories out.

1\. First Crush - Kageyami x Hinata  
2\. Chocolate Make or Buy - Bakugou x Kirishima  
3\. First Fight - Bakugou x Kirishima  
4\. Stuffed Animals - Assorted Haikyuu Boys  
5\. Confessions - Asahi x Nishinoya  
6\. First Valentines - Shinsou x Kaminari  
7\. Set Up/Blind Dates - Suga x Daichi  
8\. Singles Night - Dabi x Hawks  
9\. First Kiss - Todoroki x Midoryia  
10\. Fake Dating - Kuroo x Kenma  
11\. Flowers - Bakugou x Kirishima  
12\. First I Love You - Ushijima x Tendō  
13\. Platonic Love - Bakusquad  
14\. Breakfast in Bed - Bakusquad


	2. First Crush (KageHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling so sudden and new? XD

When Hinata opened his eyes for the first time, the view on the other side was beautiful. It was clear and wide open. He slams his hand down, feeling the sting of the ball as it speeds down.

“Did you see that Kageyama?” He turns to look at him, seeing him smiling slightly before hiding it.

“Yeah. You hit it. Good job I guess.” Hinata could feel his cheeks heating up slightly as Kageyama turns away after his slight praise to get another ball.

He stares after him, trying to figure out this weird feeling. He wasn’t used to having flutters in his stomach when he talked to people. But he smiles, running after him to go hit again, no one else noticing the slight flush of his cheeks or chalking it up to exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but not every chapter will be that long. I do hope to make some long ones too.
> 
> Let me know what other ships you want to see. MLB, MHA, Haikyuu, or Voltron. <3


	3. Make or Buy Chocolate (KiriBaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he can't use his words, Bakugou turns to gifts.

When Kirishima walked into the classroom on Valentine’s Day, he was surprised to see a small bag on his desk.

“Hey bro. What’s that?”

“How should I know Denki? We just got here together.” He walks over and picks it up, opening it. Inside was an assortment of some of his favorite chocolates, and a few were even heart shaped.

“Oooo Kiri! Who is it from?” Mina grabs the small note out of his hand before smirking.

“Give it back!”

“Dear Kirishima,

You’re strong and I enjoy watching you fight. You always have my back and are a great support to me. There is no one I’d rather have by my side. You have been an unbreakable presence in my life since we met. Thanks.

Love,” Mina giggles. “Kitten.” Denki snaches the paper.

“There is no way that actually says kitten.” He pauses to read before bursting into laughter. “Oh my gosh! It does.”

“Can I please have that back guys?”

“But who is it from? I don’t know any ‘Kittens.’”

“Kiri, do you have a secret girlfriend?” Kirishima scratches his neck bashfully before replaying.

“No I don’t.”

“You do! Who is she? Do we know her? How long have you been together?” Mina smirks, moving closer. Kirishima backs up, shaking his head with his hands up.

“I don’t. I promise.” Mina doesn’t let up, Kaminari and Sero joining in until the was a popping noise from Bakugou’s desk.

“Shut it extras! He said he doesn’t.”

“But Bakubabe, don’t you want to know who it is?”

“It’s clearly none of our business. He said he doesn’t have one. Besides I’d know if he did.”

“Why you Bakubro?”

“Cause Shitty Hair can’t keep anything to himself around me, despite what I say. Now sit and shut it. Class is starting.” 

“Thanks Bakubro!” Kirishima smiles happily at him as they all reluctantly sit down, only Kirishima and a certain green haired nerd noticing Bakugou’s rapidly reddening ears.

After class Kirishima heads to the spot behind the gym, smiling softly when he sees Bakugou come around the corner.

“Hey there Bakubro!” He runs up and hugs him. Bakugou shoves him off, blushing brightly.

“Shut it Shitty Hair.”

“Thanks for the chocolate Kitten.”

“It was nothing. I just bought some stuff.” Kirishima chuckles in response, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I know that isn’t true. I saw you working on it last night.” Bakugou blushes furiously at getting caught.

“Just shut it and kiss me Ei.” Kirishima pulls him in again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, please ignore my really bad love letter. I struggled so much with it.


	4. First Fight (KiriBaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has really seen the redhead angry before. At least, not like this.

No one thought anything of it, when Bakugou stormed into the classroom one Monday, but they sure did think something of it when Kirishma walked in, his regular easy smile missing. He sits down in his seat, not bothering to go over and talk with Bakugou. The class was going to go ask what was up, but Aizawa started before they could. After class the Bakusquad split up to talk to the two boys, but before they could Kirishima was out, heading to get changed. He was already waiting in his hero costume for training when the rest arrived.

“Bakugou. Kirishima. You two will be sparing today.” Aizawa continues paring everyone up as he goes down the list, seeming not to notice the tension in the air.

The two boys went to their ring to begin sparing. Anyone who looked could tell that there was something wrong with both of them. Bakugou was mainly evading while Kirishima was attacking as hard as he could. He seemed to be yelling something, although no one could tell what.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Bakugou was on the ground with Kirishima standing over him.

“THAT’S IT! Until you can get your HEAD out of your ASS Bakugou, we’re done! I’ll listen when you’re ready to apologize, but you’d better make it damn good! Because I don’t plan on forgiving you easily or just forgetting it!” With that, the angry redhead storms out, tears in his eyes and a look of fury on his face.

The room was silent. No one knew what was more shocking; the anger he had spoken with, or the fact that he had called Bakugou by his actual last name, no nickname. Bakugou turns to the group as he slowly gets up.

“I….fucked up….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too mad at me for this chapter.
> 
> What do you think he got so upset over? Did Bakugou deserve it, or it it something silly?


	5. Stuffed Animals (Haikyuu Boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't choose one, so Haikyuu snapshots.

Hinata was confused. He had been dating Kageyama for a while, but he still had no clue what to get him. When he asked his mom and sister, his mom said stuffed animals were common and his sister said they were cute. So the morning of, he heads to the store.

“Here Kageyama! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“...It’s a fuzzy volleyball…”

“Yup! Do you like it?”

“Boke Hinata.” Kageyama turns to walk away, blushing as he holds his hand out. Hinata smiles as he runs up to grab it.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Oya oya oya!”

“Quiet Kuro. I’m in the middle of a level.” Kuro pouts, walking over to drape over him. Kenma was barely bothered, just continuing.

“But it’s Valentine’s…And I got you a present.” Kenma pauses his game and turns to him.

“Present?” Kuroo laughs, holding out a small bag. Kenma opens it to see a black and blonde kitten stuffed animal.

“A kitten for my Kitten.” Kenma blushes furiously and hides his face in it.

“Thanks Kuro. Cuddles while I game?”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima turns to see Yamaguchi running towards him, a bag covered in dinosaurs in his hands.

“Yes Tadashi?”

“I got you a gift.” Tsukishima takes it and opens it to see a small T-Rex.

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts.”

“So you don’t like it?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then you’re welcome Tsukki. And you can take me for french fries later as my gift.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“‘KAASHI!” Akaashi turns to smile as Bokuto runs towards him.

“Hello Bokuto-san.”

“We’re a couple ‘Kaashi. You can use my first name.” 

“Alright Kotaro.” Bokuto freezes, red slowly creeping up his face before he shoves a weirdly shaped gift into his hands before running off.

Akaashi smiles softly after him before looking down at the package in confusion. His confusion soon turns to a happy smile when he opens it. A small gray owl was laying there looking up at him. He chuckles, taking a quick picture kissing it to send it to Bokuto as he walks home, smiling happily at the owl the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind how short these were. I want to use a few ships and this is what I thought of.


	6. Confession (AsaNoya)

Asahi stood at the side practice, drinking some water as he watches the rest of the team work on receives. And by the rest of the team, he means Nishinoya. He could get over how powerful and pretty Nishinoya looks as he rolls and dives for the ball at speeds that Asahi couldn’t imagine reaching. He ignores the slight twisting in his stomach when he sees Hinata run up to jump on Nishinoya to ask for help. After all, they’re just friends and he has no claim over who Noya wants to befriend.

“So Noya huh?” Asahi jumps at Suga’s sudden appearance.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t.” He chuckles, lightly patting his arm before Asahi feels a force collide with his back.

“ASAHI!” He smiles happily as he heards Nishinoya’s yell.

“Hey Noya.”

“Come on. I want to practice receives with you.” Asahi lets himself get dragged off with a smile.

After practice he gets dragged to a restaurant with Nishinoya. He wonders, “What would it be like for this to be a date. Not that that would happen though.”

“Asahi...What’s wrong? You’re staring into space.”

“Oh. Sorry Noya. I’m just tired.”

“That’s alright.” He smiles at Asahi, making him blush lightly as the waitress approaches. 

She focuses on Asahi, paying very little attention to Nishinoya.

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll have soda.”

“Alright. And can I get something too?” She smiles at him sweetly.

“Um...What?”

“Can I get your number?” Nishinoya glares at her. 

“That isn’t professional. Please leave.” When she did, Asahi looks at him.

“What was that for Noya?” 

“She was hitting on you.” He turns slightly red. “I didn’t like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like you!” They both freeze at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“Noya…?”

“Please forget I said that. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” 

Nishinoya looks away before muttering, “I was going to take you out to eat so I could tell you properly. Not snap at the fifth person to oggle you and flirt with you today. Now that I’ve said that, would you reject me already?”

“Why would I do that?” Asahi gently takes his hand to get Nishinoya to look at him. “I like you too.”

Nishinoya looks up at him surprised, before leaning forward to kiss him gently and quickly. Asahi turns bright red at the innocent cheek kiss and smiles goofily at him for the rest of the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments. I'd love to hear from you all.
> 
> I'm considering publishing this one separately as well, as I want to write a chapter from Nishinoya's perspective too. And I'm wondering what people might think


	7. First Valentine's (ShinKami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou deserves all the love.

Shinsou stares at the gifts he had for his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know if this is good enough. I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything before. I still don’t know why he’s with me. What if he doesn’t like this? Is this what people are supposed to get one another as Valentine’s presents.” He was pacing in his room, anxiously checking the time. It was getting closer and closer to when Denki was supposed to show up for their date. 

Shinsou looks down at his outfit nervously. 

“Is it too formal or too casual? I don’t want to look wrong. He said something comfortable, but nice.” Shinsou was spirling. They hadn’t been dating that long, but he already knew how much the blonde meant to him. He needed everything to go well. Right on time he hears a knock on the door. Shinsou collects himself and opens it to see…

“Kirishima? Um what’s going on?”

“Denki short circuited near the end of practice, and he said to tell you that he doesn’t feel up to go out any more.”

“Oh...I see. Thank you.” Shinsou starts to close the door.

“He wants you to come to his room though. He feels really bad that he messed up.”

“Oh! Um...Alright then.” He follows Kirishima out and to Denki’s room, making sure to take his gifts with him.

Kirishima knocks before patting his back and walking off.

“Come in!”

Shinsou nervously walks in.

“Shinsou! You look…” Denki pauses, flustered.

“Bad? Yeah I know.”

“NO! I mean, you look amazing. I’m so sorry I ruined Valentine’s Day.” Shinsou smiles shyly before walking over to hand him the bag.

“I don’t think it’s completely ruined. After all, we can still do something nice here.” Denki smiles happily up at him as he starts to tear into his gift.

Shinsou leans back next to him on the bed, smiling at how cute his boyfriend is. He was glad all his fears were gone. He knew that Denki made him happy and that was all that matters right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I don't write enough ShinKami for how much I love them.


	8. Set Up/Blind Date (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpful idiots

Everyone on the team with eyes could see how much Suga and Daichi liked each other, that is except for Suga and Daichi themselves. Even Hinata had realized it, and when he did, the team realized they had to do something about it.

Suga smiles at the members of his team that he was working with. He was practicing with those he considered the kids of his team. 

“Hey Suga, we’re going to the mall to get some food after practice. Do you want to come?” Hinata asks, bouncing slightly.

“Sure. Who all is coming?” Suga doesn’t even realize it as he glances at Daichi hopefully.

“It’s just going to be mainly us first years, but we thought we should take one person older than us.” Kageyama says, noting the glance with a small smile.

“I see...I’m fine to accompany you.” Suga was a bit disappointed the others (read Daichi) weren’t coming, but was happy to spend time with his younger team members.

Yamaguchi smiles, “Thank you Suga. We can’t wait.”

On the other side of the gym, Asahi and the second years were trying to convince Daichi to hangout with them.

“Come on Daichi. It feels like we haven’t spent time with you in forever.”

“I agree with Noya Daichi. It’s our last year together and we want to do some fun things before you and I graduate.”

“Alright fine. I’ll come with you. If it’s for us older ones, shouldn’t we get Suga?”

“Hinata said the first years were going to drag him out with them. Come on...We’ll bring him next time.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. We should wait for him to be free.” The others exchange a look before Kiyoko speaks up.

“He’d want you to have fun. I’m sure he won’t mind you going out without him.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“Great! Let’s go then!”

“Nishinoya! Practice isn’t done yet.”

“Yes sir!”

After practice the two groups head out, both heading to the same mall. They kept separate for a while, before meeting up at the arranged place.

“Oh wow. Look who we ran into Suga.”

“Oh hi guys. What are you doing here?” Nishinoya speaks up before anyone could come up with something else.

“This is a nice surprise. Let’s eat together.” He and Hinata start to usher them to the food court.

The whole team squeezes into two booths, not leaving any space for Daichi and Suga.

“Oh no. Would you look at that? We’re full. How about you two go sit elsewhere by yourselves? Have fun!” They quickly shoo them off to the only other table across the room from them.

As Suga walks over to the table, he laughs softly.

“How long do you think it will take for them to realize we are already together?”

“No clue, but this is too funny to stop yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, but it's here now and you should be getting another chapter later when I get today's prompt done.


	9. Singles Night (DabiHawks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Allusion to sex, but not written

Hawks smiles at himself in the mirror. He looks good, if he did say so himself. Just the right amount of exposed and covered up. After all, it was singles night at his favorite club and he was trying to find someone to spend his night with. He smirks at himself one last time, before slipping a mask on and heading out. The club promised anonymity for pros, but it was best to be careful anyways.

He slips in quickly when he gets there, not wanting anyone to catch a glimpse of his wings from outside. Hawks smiles happily as the loud music takes over his senses and he loses himself in the crowd, being careful with his mask and wings.

As he enjoys the attention and the pounding of the music, he starts to notice someone’s gaze on him. Hawks slowly looks around, before seeing a tall dark haired man also lounging against the wall. His eyes trained on Hawks.

Hawks smirks at him before slowly moving over to him.

“Care for a dance handsome?”

“Sure.”

The man doesn’t talk much as Hawks leads him back to the dance floor and they begin to dance together. After a while, he leans down close to Hawks ear.

“How bout we go somewhere together after dancing? What do you say Pretty Bird?”

Blushing from the nickname, Hawks nods.

“I’d like that. But do I get a name, or do I need to keep calling you Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?”

He chuckles lowly.

“Handsome. That’s one I haven’t heard in a while. How about you just call me Blaze for now. I think I’ll stick with Pretty Bird for you though.”

Hawks nods, smiling up at him, before pouting slightly.

“Can we go already?”

“Alright Pretty Bird, but only cause you asked.”

They head to the exit, Hawks not paying as much attention as he normally would to his surroundings as he was distracted by the man.

He smiles to himself as he wakes up in the morning in a bed that wasn’t his own, before rolling over and seeing Dabi from the League of Villains. He shrieks slightly, backing up as his feathers go into defense mode.

Dabi wakes up at the scream, eyes going wide when he realizes the situation he was in.

“Shit. It wasn’t just a really close similarity.”

Hawks glares at him, moving closer to the window, glad he had put his clothes back on last night.

“I’m going to leave now, and you aren’t going to follow. We’ll both forget about this, and go back to normal. Good?”

“Sure thing. After all, I don’t want the others to know I slept with a pro.”

Hawks nods sharply, before taking off quickly and leaving. Dabi stares after him, before shaking his head slightly and turning back to his room.

Hawks spends the next few weeks doing everything in his power to forget about that night, but it was easily ruined the next time they fought.

They ended up getting separated from everyone else as they fought.

“Well Pretty Bird...Gonna take me down.”

“I’d rather take you out.” Hawks quips back before flushing slightly and pausing. Dabi pauses too, standing up.

“You didn’t mean that in a fighting way did you?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Fine then. Next Tuesday at Midnight. Same club.” Dabi smirks at the look of shock on Hawks’s face.

Hawks starts to smile.

“Fine, but I can’t let you just leave. Come on handsome. We’re on the clock, let's finish this fight up.”

Dabi smiles back as they resume fighting at full strength, both looking forward to Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. I don't know how well it fits an actual singles night, but I needed a fun way and I thought this prompt sounded like Hawks.


	10. First Kiss (TodoDeku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to social interactions

Todoroki lays on Midoryia’s bed in his dorm, lost in thought. Midoryia walks in, drying his hair from his shower before noticing him.

“Oh hey Todoroki. Why are you here?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Midoriya freezes, turning bright red and sputtering.

“W-what!!”

“I want you to kiss me.”

“I-i...M-me...WHAT!”

“I thought I said that clear enough, but alright. I, Shoto Todoroki, want you, Izuku Midoriya, to kiss me.”

“N-no. I heard you.” Midoryia was blushing furiously, and only got more worked up when Todoroki used his full name.

“I don’t see what the problem is then.”

“I-i suppose so.”

“Alright. How do we kiss then?”

“W-we!?”

“Oh. Do I not kiss you back?”

“I th-thought you meant on the ch-cheek.”

“Of course not. I already know what that is like.”

Midoryia freezes again, before looking down.

“M-maybe you should get someone else Todoroki.” Todoroki frowns, getting up and walking over to him.

“Why? Do you not want to kiss me? Because I’m not going to make you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave. And I’m sorry for asking.” Todoroki turns to leave, but Midoriya grabs his arm.

“Midoryia?”

“P-please don’t. I do. I just don’t know if you want me or I’m just the most c-conveniant option.” 

Todoroki pulls him into a close hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think that. You’re the only one I could think of doing this with. You’re special.”

Midoryia smiles, gently kissing him, He started turning even more red as it went on, if that was even possible. When they broke apart, Todoroki smiles.

“So that’s what a kiss is like. It was nice Midoryia. Thank you.”

“I think we’re definitely at the point where you can call me Izuku.”


	11. Fake Dating (KuroKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication problems and friendship. What could possibly go wrong?

Kenma pauses his game and drops the controller. He doesn’t do that often, but in this case he felt it was worth it. He had heard Kuroo’s ringtone. Kuroo was the one person who’s call he would always answer.

“Kuro?” Kenma hears a scuffle on the other side of the call before hearing Kuroo’s voice.

“Hey Babe. How are you doing? Miss me yet?”

Kenma pauses, running through everything that could be going on.

Drunk? No. They’re underage. On drugs? Kuro? Never. Sleep deprived? Maybe. Wrong number? Possible. He found out about Kenma’s crush and is making fun of him? Yeah. That makes sense. Kenma decided that was it, despite knowing Kuroo would never do that. He was pulled out of his thought spiral by Kuroo’s voice.

“-Nme. Kenma! Are you still there?”

“Um yeah. What?”

“I was just saying I’m going to drop by soon. Is that okay?”

“I suppose so.”

“Great! See you soon. Love you!” Kuroo hangs up before Kenma can get anything else out. He takes his phone from his ear, staring at it in confusion.

It wasn’t much longer after the strange call that Kenma hears a knock. He goes and nervously opens the door. Kuroo walks in, smiling and hugs him.

“Hey Kenma! Bye Bo! I’ll message you about tomorrow.” As soon as the door closes though, Kuroo relaxes and stops hugging him, a bit to Kenma’s disappointment.

“Thanks Ken. I’m so sorry about all of that.”

“What’s going on Kuro?” Kenma asks, intrigued by Kuroo’s look of embarrassment.

“Well Bo asked if I was dating someone, since he said he had the perfect person to set me up with, but I didn’t want him to set me up with someone. So I said I was already dating someone.”

“How did I get involved?”

“Um...He guessed it was you and I...well...I didn’t correct him. And now he wants to go on a double date tomorrow. He didn’t seem surprised it was you though.”

“I see. So what’s going on tomorrow?”

“He wants us to do a double date with him and Akaashi.”

“Okay.”

“I can still tell him-...Okay?”

“Okay. Where are we going?”

“Um...Just the movie and lunch. He didn’t have too much planned.”

“Great. I’ll be ready then.” Kuroo looks at him like he had grown a second head.

“You’re fine with this.”

“Sure. Might as well...Babe.” Kenma winks, not noting the blush on Kuroo’s face as he goes to his room.

Kenma doesn’t wake up fast, but is ready to head to lunch by the appointed time. He hasn’t stopped freaking out about what he had agreed to the whole time.

When he and Kuroo walk up, Bokuto and Akaashi are already waiting at the restaurant. He guesses that was Akaashi’s doing. Akaashi smiles at them, as Bokuto runs to hug Kuroo. They head in, Bokuto already talking. Kenma tunes him out, only tuning back in when he hears his name.

“-Wasn’t a surprise. Even less after I saw his contact in your phone.” Kuroo smacks a hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

“Bro no.”

Bokuto smirks, shoving him away.

“Does he not know? Oi Kenma! Kuroo’s contact for you is Kitten with a heart.”

Kenma blushes, pulling Kuroo away for a minute.

“I’m so sorry Kenma. It was just a joke. I can change it if you don’t like it. I didn’t really mean anything by it.”

“Tell me the truth Kuro.”

“I’m sorry. I like you Kenma. I’ll understand if you want to stop being friends.”

Kenma smiles softly, slipping his hand into Kuro’s.

“I guess that makes this a real date then.”

“A real date? Kenma what? Keennmmaa…. What do you mean?”

Kenma just smiles at him, pulling him back to the group. He knew they’d talk it all out later.


	12. Flowers (First Fight pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to my first fight chapter.

Bakugou swallows nervously as he stands in front of the door. He was clutching a bouquet in his fist anxiously. He wasn’t used to doing this, but he wasn’t willing to let Kirishima slip away.

Before he could knock on the door, it opens and Kirishima steps out. When he sees Bakugou he pauses, about to go back in.

“Wait! Please…”

“What is it Bakugou?” Bakugou felt his heart sink at the name, before continuing.

“I-i’m sorry… I shouldn’t have. That’s all I wanted to say.” He thrusts the flowers out to him, looking down.

Kirishima sighs softly at him before taking them.

“Thank you Bakubro. Do you want to come in to talk?”

Bakugou nods in relief, walking in, glad he was getting an opportunity to make it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit behind. I'm trying to catch up today, but a paper got me really busy the last few days.


	13. First I Love You (UshiTen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to properly confess your love....or not

Ushijima couldn’t get over the fact that Tendō was clearly staring at him. He knew Tendō watched everyone closely, but he could help but feel like he was being watched more than usual and more than everyone else.

This was confirmed when he notices Tendō’s eyes were still following him when he went to get some water. As he was drinking, Tendō walks up to him.

“You look so strong and lovely today Oshijima.”

“Um...Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a slight pause and awkward silence.

“I love you…”

Ushijima whips his head around in surprise, but Tendō was already gone, smiling and laughing with some other friends across the court.

This time Ushijima would be the one unable to take his eyes of Tendō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's short. I really want to try and get these out on time, but I'm having to memorize a few monologues right now, so things are a bit busy. I'm going to see if I can get one more done tonight, but if not you'll get two tomorrow. Thanks for understanding.<3


	14. Platonic Love (Bakusquad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people have different types of love.

Bakugou had always known that he didn’t want love like everyone else did. Sure he liked being around his friends and he was extra close to some of them, but he never really wanted a sexual or romantic relationship.

Sure he got a bit frustrated when he saw all of his friends getting together, but he never wanted to break them up. After all, he just wanted them to be happy. It wasn’t like he had anything to offer them anyways. He wasn’t able to give them what they wanted out of a relationship.

So he was surprised when they sat down with him in their apartment one afternoon.

“So as you know Blasty, I’m with Kiri and Denki and Sero are together.”

Bakugou nods, wonder where they were going with this.

“Well, what you don’t know is we’ve been dating all together for a few months now.”

“What?”

“The four of us are dating.”

“Okay. So what?”

“Well, we were hoping you would join us.”

“Fuck no!”

The looks on their faces made Bakugou feel guilty, but he didn’t take his words back.

“Do...do you not accept a polyamorous relationship.”

“That’s not it. You guys are fine to date and love.”

“Bakubro...Do you not feel like you can date someone?”

“No. I just can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“I don’t feel that type of attraction.”

“If you don’t like us, you don’t have to be so mean dude.”

“That’s not it…”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t have romantic or sexual attraction! Okay?”

“Bro, sorry. We didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. I just...don’t want you guys to tie yourselves to me when I can give you anything in return.”

“Bakugou...Katsuki...We love you no matter what. If you want to stay with us without any romance, that's fine. We’ll take anything you can give us.”

Bakugou tears up slightly as the four of them move to hug him. He smiles slightly, as he starts to cry at the acceptance they were showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I project on this somewhat?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Do I think it's adorable?
> 
> Also yes.


	15. Breakfast in Bed (Bakusquad) - Follow up to Platonic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing Platonic Love so much so I included it a bit here too.

Bakugou smiles as he hums to himself and cooks. It had been two years since he had started a queerplatonic relationship with his friends. It was hard at points when they had date nights without him, but he never felt left out. He knew he was an important part of their relationship no matter what.

He hums gently in surprise as he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey Bakubabe.”

“Morning Pinky. Glad one of you idiots woke up to help.”

“Aww...Don’t be like that. I can see that you had already started plating it for breakfast in bed.”

“Just for that you can eat out here.”

Mina pouts. “I know you won’t do that to me Blasty.”

Bakugou sighs with a small smile, handing her two plates.

“Fine. Let’s go then.”

They head to their room, Mina smiling softly at him when she realized he had made a different breakfast for each of them. 

Bakugou walks in with three plates. His, Denki’s, and Sero’s.

“Wake up morons! Breakfast.”

The three boys sit straight up, smiling.

“Thanks Bakubro.”

“Aww Babe”

“Thanks Kitten.”

Bakugou blushes slightly at the attention, handing them the plates before slipping in as well and cuddling them in the middle.

“Happy Valentine’s Day everyone.”


	16. Much Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this much support.

Hey guys. 

I just wanted to thank you for supporting me with this venture this week! It was my first time ever doing this, so I hope I did it justice.

I want to say thank you especially to JadeIcing for letting me use their prompts. I am a big fan of their writing, and I’ve been wanting to do a challenge for a while so this was fun.

I’d also like to know what everyone’s favorites were if you feel inclined to tell me. I’m working on some larger My Hero works, but I don’t know if I want to publish them until I am done with them entirely. Therefore I am always looking for new one shot ideas. I have some planned but feel free to leave ideas. I am always open to suggestions.

And feel free to mention them anytime, as I am happy to keep an eye out for them.

I hope you all enjoyed this week as much as I did, and I will be uploading some Aro based fics this week in honor of Aro visibility week.

Love you all <3

Kooky

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave Comments, Kudos, and Feedback. I try to interact with everything I can and I appreciate everything you guys tell me


End file.
